convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Receive and Save You
Receive and Save You is a side story that began on April 10, 2018. Taking place shortly after the events of the Gotham Incident, it details Goro Majima's whereabouts, and the lengths he's willing to go to save Makoto Makimura. It can be found here. Characters * Eliza Xena * Goro Majima * Haruka Sawamura * Hideo Kawamura * Kazuma Kiryu * Neopolitan * Wiruko Story Details Chapter One - "The Empty Lot" Shortly after the events of Shadow Over Gotham, Goro Majima receives a strange letter that tells him to arrive at a specific location within one week, or else harm will come to his old friend Makoto Makimura. Said address is the Millennium Tower in Kamurocho, a place full of history for both people involved. As Majima waits, he mulls over the fate of some other people he knows: Kazuma Kiryu is in jail for the nect ten years, and Akira Nishikiyama has become distant and isolated. Growing impatient, Majima calls out for whoever arranged the meeting, only for the lights in the lobby to go out, allowing five masked figures to ambush him. He's able to defeat four, but the figures learn and adapt after every defeat, leaving the fifth as a challenge. Suddenly, however, both the figure and the lobby fade away, and Majima finds himself in the empty lot that the Millennium Tower was built on. Seeing Makoto turned away from him, he approaches her and is immediately knocked out. Chapter Two - "Deal With the Devil" Majima wakes up without the ability to use any of his senses. As he wonders where he is, he is only able to hear, and hears a mysterious man approach him. The man is able to turn Majima's senses on and off at will, as well as replicate past events in Majima's life. He recreates a cell that Majima had been trapped in twelve years ago, and even the pain of Majima losing his eye in order to make a point. As Majima listens, the man shows him a photo of Makoto hooked up to a strange machine and explains that he is the administrator of a project that could bring about world peace. For this project to succeed, however, they need someone with a vivid imagination to perform as a Core, and their ideal candidate is Makoto. But Makoto is not holding up as well without someone close to her, which is why they've decided to get Majima involved. He is given the option to either work as a fellow Core, or to find a replacement, and he ultimately chooses the latter. Their deal made, the man sends Majima right back to the lobby of the Millennium Tower as if nothing had ever happened. Chapter Three - "Wrath Unleashed" Chapter Four - "Mirage Encounter" Chapter Five - "Intermission: According to Suggestion" Chapter Six - "Hunt for a Challenge" Trivia * The events of this side story ultimately tie in to events detailed in The City of Avalon. Category:Side Stories